harry potter roleplay fanfic
by Cheyana mary whitlock volturi
Summary: okay for all the members of mugglespace who helped i love you guys heres the first chapter


The harry potter role-playing fan fic 

chapter one 

It was the golden trio's fifth year at Hogwarts and everyone was on there way .While at the school severus Snape was was looking around the great hall"great another year with theses things we call students " he thought .He looked up as Isabella walked in the room she was the first student here as she'd been staying with her godfather , Snape looked up he knew she would do something random.

"Bellsss" came a shout as a boy ran down after her "OI Isabella" he tripped and became sprawled at her feet with a grimace,"hello sissaa ! Help me up will ya?" he demanded staring at her .before she could do anything a girl walked in who looked like perfection to Marvolo "Maysss" he whined miserably, still on the floor ignoring his Bella's unhelpful hand ,he sprung up and threw himself at his girlfriend . She stumbled backward and raised an eyebrow at him she spoke"very handsome Marvolo .now get over here so I can look at you properly .goodness say , I haven't seen you since we got on that detrimental train "

"That's because you were snogging the whole time ,weren't they Terry " a blond shot at Maya as she passed. "oh you were doing the same thing with Boot ,Wolfe . Now why don't you go over to the ravenclaw table with your little boyfriend and leave me be" meghan gave her a look of distaste mixed with hurt and flounced of to her table .

"ah leave her alone May , she was telling the truth" he told his girlfriend as she slipped in to his arms . "be that as it may ,she doesn't need to be rude"Maya hissed before capturing her lips with his "I missed you "she sighed he knew this wasn't true since they saw each other a lot over the summer …......but still.

Snape just looked at the cheerful students who were flooding the great hall .

"you know I really wish you wouldn't do that when I'm around it creeps me out" Isabella glared then smiled "hey may " she hugged her.

Snape shook his head and frowned at the world .Isabella got up " I will be back in a Min" she walked up to Snape."hey mom wanted me to thank you for letting me stay with you over the holidays" he looked at his god-daughter he would do anything for the dark lord and Bellatrix's daughter, he had to repay her for keeping her mouth shut . She smiled at him and went back to her table . "well bells " Marvolo responded as Isabella returned "what about you and yaxley , eh? I don't need to see my sister doing that" he grimaced at her as they sat down "you know I lurveee you Bella. Leave me alone" he poked at her , as students filled into the hall .over at the ravenclaw table ,meghan was having and argument with terry on her own .

"I don't care what you think terry I am not going to ignore the slythrine's just because they are jerks"

"yeah but they might hurts you "

" I can take care of my self Mr boot"

"Meghannn don't talk to me like that !"

" I will say what I want to say"

back at the slythrine table a letter arrives at Isabella

_Isabella -_

_you gave Snape my thanks , I assume ?_

_I hope you don't forget our little agreement ._

_Eat well at the feast , and watch over your brother . He and that Maya girl are very close ._

_-Bellatrix _

Isabella sighed but then her face lit up as Alex yaxley sat next to her . She looked at the letter pulled out a quill and parchment and began to write

-_Mom _

_relax I gave him thanks , I cant remember our agreement you never told me _

_how is prison teaching you at the moment _

_love Isabella_

Sophia black walked in to the the great hall and went to sit at the ravenclaw table meghan and terry were fighting about the slythrine's ,she sighed "will you two stop fighting please"she asked politely. Esmerelda walked passed and hissed at them .

"Sophia every couple fights " terry said honestly, "for good reason" he added under his breath .meghan could still hear him though and hit his arm

"hey,you stop it"she declared angrily

"you"

"i love you"

"i love you too"

over at the slythrine table Marvolo was grimacing at his sister .

"OI just because I snog may a lot ,doesn't mean you should snog your little boyfriend a lot "

Maya gaped at Marvolo for a minute

"Excuse me?Am I your boyfriend" she retorted,causing Marvolo to flush scarlet

"Maya....you're a very beautiful GIRL"

Isabella smiled at her brother."what's the difference baby brother"

fera walked quietly towards the slythrine table. it had been three years since she walked these halls. She felt a bit out of place as I watched everyone hugging and celebrating the return to the new term .she did see a few friendly faces as she looked up at severus as she entered,she flashed a small smile at him and he gave her a small nod. severus was her family she smiled sweetly as she began to sit down trying not to make eye contact with anyone . She didn't want to explain why she hadn't been there but she knew the topic would come up eventually . Snape watched Isabella his god-daughter laugh and talk to her friends .Isabella looked up "fera" she squealed and launched her self at her cousin before she could sit down. "Bella" she coked"can't breath". "oops sorry" she smiled and pulled her down next to her . "out of my way" Draco demanded as he pushed past some second years huddled around the great hall door way . He smirked as a few hit the floor .he looked towards the slytherin table where he saw Bella latched on to someone .his heart began to beat faster as she looked at her .he walked towards them "Bella" he said never taking his eyes off the raven haired beauty ."Mortifera" he said softly "I-I didn't know you were coming back"

Isabella looked at her cousin and smiled "Are you happy now no mopping Draco"

"Mopping" fera said turning to look at him .he was a perfect as she remembered "you were mopping Draco?" . he looked at his cousin "Not mopping was I Bella" . Bella smiled " I can't lie to fera draco " she turned to fera "It was embarrassing , I mean all three years he was walking around like a dog with his tail between his legs" . He glared at her "remind me to kill you later" he said finally looking away from fera . Fera smiled and giggled at him as she looked at him " I missed you too drake " she said looking into his eyes "I'm just happy father let me come back ". Bella looked a Draco " yes but if you kill me ,Auntie Bellatrix and uncle voldermort will kill you "

Snape walked towards the slytherin table "Isabella may I talk to you really fast ". Fera smiled a Severus "hello professor" she said it felt weird as the past three years she didn't have to refer to him ad such . He was simply Severus . He looked at Mortifera . She gave him a sweet smile ,then looked at Bella ,"you'd best go" she smiled "I'll keep Draco out of trouble" she smirked as she looked at him blushing a bit . Snape nicked his head to the side for Isabella ,then looked at Draco ."yes professor " he asked with a smirk . "nothing Draco" . Bella followed him "yes" she hadn't seen fera in ages and this annoyed her .he looked at Isabella "I need you to send a message to your father .if you don't mind" he handed her the letter ,hoping that none of the slytherins had heard them .

"fine but if I get caught your dead meat" . She headed to her table and put the letter in her bag and picked it up "I'll be back in a Min " she went out of the great hall and to the womping willow and to the shreaking shack ,where she apparated to where dad was hiding, put the note on the floor and went back to school .

She walked in at the start of Dumbledore's speech and sat down , Snape looked to Isabella walking back he smiled with satisfaction. Bella sighed and relaxed waiting for Dumbledore to begin . Alex hugged Bella close "Welcome home Fera " .fera smiled at yaxley "thanks Alex "

They turned to see Dumbledore walk towards his podium . He began his speech like every year but there was something different a woman in pink cleared her throat and stood up . Professor umbridge walked towards Dumbledore she spoke "Thank you, headmaster, for those kind words of welcome. The Ministry of Magic has always considered the education of young witches and wizards to be of a vital importance. Although each headmaster has brought something new to this... historic school, progress for the sake of progress must be discouraged. Let us preserve what must be preserved, perfect what can be perfected and prune practices that ought to be... prohibited!",she smiled and then walked back to her seat at the high table .Snape glared at her .Bella smiled" we have her tomorrow morning ,Snape said he have to be careful of her".fera looked a Draco and then Bella "Defence against the dark arts" she said with a laugh she had been studying the dark arts for three years "this should be interesting, I hope I'm not stuck in a class with Ginny Weasley again" .Bella sighed and walked towards the entrance hall . Snape sighed he was just left starring in the great hall he walked out and towards the dungeons. In the common room Elizabeth Malfoy sat in one of the chairs by the fire , reading a book, waiting for someone to come and talk or something she was so bored .


End file.
